Blog użytkownika:Patriszma/Na Świecie Są Różni Ludzie
Heeej, hyhy ff o mojej OC, Patricii Bouerogis. Aha, piszę pierwszy rozdział drugi raz więc będzie gorszej jakości. 1. Walka Jestem Patricia Bouergois i właśnie walczę ze Zmienniczką Stylu i czekam na Biedronkę oraz Czarnego Kota, którzy od półtorej godziny nie raczyli się zjawić, super co nie? Ja tu sobie walczę, a oni gdzieś siedzą, nie mogę nawet sprawdzić gdzie, bo muszę walczyć z jakąś dziewczyną, która wygląda jak ropucha. W pewnej chwili podcięła mi nogi tak, że upadłam. Wykorzystałam okazję, że jest daleko i wzięłam moje nunczaku do rąk, aby sprawdzić gdzie są Marinette i Adrien. Owszem, znam ich tożsamości, choć oni sami ich nie znają. Ale ja już dopilnuję by poznali. MUAHAHAHAH! Okazało się, że co? Że Mari jest u siebie i najprawdopodobniej projektuje, a Adrien u siebie i gada z Plaggiem. Pewnie użyłabym mojej broni przeciwko Zmienniczki, gdyby mi jej nie zabrała, wiecie? Ależ skąd, nic się nie stało. Tylko super-złoczyńca mi zabrał broń. Spoko. Chciałam wstać, ale kopnęła mnie w brzuch, a ja zgięłam się w pół. - Gdzie twoje Miraculum? - spytała z triumfalnym uśmiechem. No jak to gdzie? W kolczykach, ale tego jej nie powiem. Ooo, wiem. - W bransoletce na nodze. - to było kłamstwem oczywiście, nie powiedziałabym jej gdzie, co to, to nie! Ona w odpowiedzi tylko się zaśmiała. - Uważasz mnie za głupią, blondyneczko? - owszem, tak. - Twoje Miraculum jest w kolczykach! - krzyknęła i kucnęła by mi je zabrać. - Przecież ci mówię, że w bransoletce, głupia marionetko! - krzyknęłam za co oberwałam w twarz, a z ust zaczęła mi się sączyć krew. No powiem wam szczerze, wiecie jak to jest się dławić krwią? Ja do tej pory też nie wiedziałam. Wyciągnęła rękę, aby mi je zabrać, ale coś ją powstrzymało. Jakiś kij. Domyślacie się jaki? Tak? To nie będę się marnować,aby mówić jego nazwę. - To chyba twoje? - powiedział Czarny Kot, podając mi rękę abym wstała, którą przyjęłam. Wspomnę tylko, że Zmienniczka Stylu wpadła w krzaki i prędko z nich nie wyjdzie. Podniosłam moją broń, którą upuściła. Ha, nie wiedziała, że mam drugie w zanadrzu! W sumie, ja też zapomniałam.. taa, mój błąd. - Moja rola to bronić damy w opałach. - uśmiechnęłam się fałszywie co przerodziło się w grymas. - Gdzie byłeś i co robiłeś? - spytałam ze złością w głosie. - Yyy, wiesz o 14.30 włączyłem Biedrobloga w domu... - I ZAMIAST MI POMÓC, GDYŻ PRZYPOMNĘ CI, WALCZYŁAM SAMA PÓŁTOREJ GODZINY, TO WOLAŁEŚ OGLĄDAĆ JAK JA WALCZĘ? - krzyknęłam wściekła. - Yyyy, nie jasne, że nie... - nerwowo podrapał się po karku. - A.. gdzie jest Biedronka? - U siebie. I teraz do niej zadzwonię, bo wcześniej nie mogłam, bo byłam zajęta ratowaniem Paryża, podczas gdy wy siedzieliście w domach. Osłaniaj mnie, albo ci nogi z tyłka powyrywam. - powiedziałam to i skierowałam się na drzewo, gdzie usiadłam na gałęzi i zadzwoniłam do Mari. - GDZIE TY JESTEŚ? JA TU OD PRAWIE DWÓCH GODZIN WALCZYŁAM SAMA, A TY SE W DOMU SIEDZISZ I ROBISZ TO CO ZWYKLE? PRZYŁAŹ TU NATYCHMIAST! - krzyknęłąm i się rozłączyłam. Zeskoczyłam z drzewa i podbiegłam do Kota, który próbował powstrzymać tę o to Ropuchę, która jeszcze 30 sekund temu była w krzakach, a on pewnie ją wypuścił, bo jest kobietą, ja tu z nim zwariuję, dobrze, że Biedra przyszła.. Ladybug przyszła półgodziny temu i przez te nędzne 30 minut, większośc przegadała z Kotem, a ja z nią walczyłam. I wiecie co? Dopiero teraz udało mi się rozwalić jej torebkę. Jak Mari zrobiła to wszystko z yo-yem itp, itd, bla bla bla, podeszła do nas Alya z prośbą o wywiad na, który się zgodziliśmy. - Pytanie 1, czy znacie swoje tożsamości? - hyhy. - Ja znam ich tożsamości, a oni moją, jednak sami nie chcą poznać swoich z nieznajomych mi przyczyn. - odpowiedziałam szybko. - Pytanie 2, jak się wam walczyło ze Zmienniczką Stylu? - chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale chamsko się wcięłam. - Ekhem, ekhem, oni nie walczyli, praktycznie cały czas walczyłam ja. Najpierw przez półtorej godziny walczyłam sama, a potem przyszedł on, a potem zadzwoniłam po nią i potem 30 minut znowu walczyłam sama. - w tej chwili Leea się odezwała. - Przepraszam, muszę iść, a was widzę po wywiadzie w naszej kryjówce, a jak nie to dam wam ochrzan na całą Europę, jasne? No, cześć wszystkim. - dobrze przeczytaliście, mamy kryjówkę, która jest... nie powiem wam gdzie, bo to kryjówka. Ale ma ona ściany w kolorze, czerwonym, zielonym i czarnym, cały pokój jest trójkątny, są tam trzy fotele w kolorach ścian, drzwi do ewentualnej przemiany w, której są portale do naszych domów, a no i jest półka z przysmakami dla naszych kwami. Po kilku minutach zjawiły się gołąbeczki, a ja już się odmieniłam i git. - Wiemy, że jesteś zła... - zaczął Kot. - Ależ ja nie jestem zła, Kotełku. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Nie jesteś? - powtórzył, a Biedronka się temu przyglądała z politowaniem, jakby wiedziała co im wymyśliłam. - ALEŻ NIE, JA JESTEM WŚCIEKŁA! - krzyknęłam na cały Paryż. - NO, BO JA TYLKO WALCZYŁAM SAMA I TA PUSTA LASKA MI MOGŁA ZABRAĆ KOLCZYKI 20 RAZY, NIE NAPRAWDĘ, TO NIC TAKIEGO, ALE NIE MARTWCIE SIĘ, JA MAM DLA WAS KARĘ. - uśmiechnęłam się najbardziej fałszywie jak umiałam. - Ujawnicie się sobie, a spróbujcie tylko zaprzeczyć, a tak was zacznę hejcić, że aż się załamiecie. - NIE! - krzyknęli. Oj, oni nie wiedzą co ich czeka, muahahahahah! - Nie? - spytałam. - W takim razie, sama to powiem, Czarny Kot to A... - nie dokończyłam, bo Adi w perfidny sposób zatkał mi usta, no co za brak szacunku! Gdy zabrał swoją brudną łapę, znów przemówiłam. - A Biedronką jest M.. - nie skończyłam, bo jakieś yo-yo mi wleciało do buzi. - DOBRA, SAMI SOBIE TO POWIEDZCIE, ALBO WYKRZYCZĘ TO NA CAŁĄ ULICĘ! - widząc moją minę, wiedzieli już, że nie wygrają i słusznie, bo im się to po prostu nie uda i koniec kropka. - Odkropkuj. - powiedziała. - Schowaj pazury. - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie. Wiecie, ich miny były bezcenne. 2. Walentynki Dzisiaj byłam szczęśliwa. Aż do teraz. Wiecie szłam sobie z Chloé przez most. Oczywiście nie gadałyśmy, bo ona mnie z nieznanych i powodów mnie nienawidzi, ale mniejsza o to. No Kim podbiegł do Chloé. Normalnie klęknął na kolano, w kałuży, wystawił rękę z pudełeczkiem, a tu puf! Paczka po chipsach ląduje mi na twarzy. - Chloé, zost.. - odeszłam od nich i oparłam się o barierkę. Po policzku poleciała mi łza. Znacie uczucie gdy miłość waszego życia, zakochała się w waszym rodzeństwie? Ja teraz już znam. Nie chcecie tego doświadczyć. Po chwili usłyszałam śmiech Chloé. Nie zwracałam uwagi na to, że mam całą twarz w łzach, po prostu się odwróciłam. I co? Kim był załamany, a Chloé co? A ona pobiegła do siebie. Pięknie. Wolno podeszłam do niego i przykucnęłam. - Kim.. nie przejmuj się nią.. ona już tak ma.. - TY NIC NIE WIESZ! NIE WIESZ JAK TO JEST GDY TWOJA MIŁOŚĆ CIĘ ODRZUCA! - no powiem, zabolało. Poczułam się jak śmieć. Serio. - Doskonale wiem jak to jest, Kim. I jesteśmy w takiej samej sytuacji, bo moja miłość nawet nie wie co do niej.. - dalszej części wypowiedzi ni e usłyszał, bo gdzieś pobiegł. Poszłam do domu nie zwracając uwagi na to, że każdy widział moje łzy. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Weszłam do pokoju, przemieniłam się i wskoczyłam do portalu, który był na suficie. Usiadłam na moim fotelu i zaczęłam myśleć. Przerwało to dzwonienie mojej broni. - Halo? - spytałam od niechcenia. - Aha , akuma? To walczcie sami, ja mam doła. - i nagle dostałam olśnienia. - Zaraz będę! - wyskoczyłam przez okno i poleciałam na miejsce o, którym mówiła mi Marinette. No nie. Tylko nie on. KIEDYŚ WALNĘ TEJ MOJEJ SIOSTRZE, SERIO. Chciałam teraz wrzasnąć na cały regulator, ale nie wydobyło się z mojego gardła nic. Jakbym straciła głos. Nie wiem co się stało, ale nie mogłam nic powiedzieć. Wiem jedno. Kim się zmienił w Mrocznego Amora. - Hahahaha! Chloe mi zapłaci za moje upokorzenie! - i poleciał gdzieś. Wszczynęłam pościg za nim. No nie... on goni Chloe. Miał już w nią strzelić, dosłownie strzała miała w nią trafić, gdy przed nią skoczyłam. Poczułam się jakoś.. bardziej zła. Jakaś większa chęć bycia "bad girl" niż jakąś tam głupią super-bohaterką. - Pomożesz mi zabrać ich Miracula? - spytał bez wrogości. - Nie.. odmówię. - odpowiedziałam, a on wyciągnął rękę aby pomóc mi wstać co też uczyniłam. Poleciałam tam gdzie są Głupi Owad i Głupi Kocur. - Panda! - krzyknął Owad. - Nareszcie, gdzie on jest? - A co cię to obchodzi Kropkowaty Głupku? - rzuciłam się na nią z nunczakiem. Obwiązałam ją nim i powiesiłam do góry nogami na jakiejś lampie. - I kto jest teraz górą, co? - Co ci się stało, Panda?! - krzyknął ten zapchlony Kot. Odwróciłam się do niego i wyjęłam drugie nunczako. - Zrozumiałam mój błąd. - wysyczałam jadowicie. - Zrozumiałam, że jesteście głupi i nie muszę wam pomagać. - zaczęłam się smiać. Zamachnęłam się nunczakiem, ale Pazurowaty je odepchnął. - Kocie, ona dostała tą strzałą! - krzyknął Owad, który zdążył już się uwolnić z czego jestem potwornie zła! - Pando, ty nie jesteś zła! - odebrałam jej moje nunczako. Teraz już mam obydwa. - Nie jestem? - chwila zawahania. Prychnęłam. - Masz rację, ja jestem zła do szpiku kości! - krzyknęłam i zamachnęłam się na obydwoje. Teraz dostaną lanie. Albo nie, widzę Mrocznego Amora. Rzuciłam do niego moje wachlarze(które także są jej bronią dop. autorki) i zaczepiłam o nie moje nunczaku. - Jak ich wykończymy? - Proponuję żebym ja obezwładnił tego Pchlarza, a ty Owada. - pokiwałam głową, najpierw on zajął się Kotem.. STOP. JAKIM KOTEM? Pchlarzem... uhhhh.. A ja przyglądałam się poczynianiom Biedron.. OWADA, który chce mu pomóc. Więc zaszłam ją od tyłu i postukałam w ramię. Odwróciła się, a ja ją uderzyłam z pięści w brzuch i związałam nunczakiem. 3. Lucy - I kto tu jest najlepszy? - zaśmiałam się złowieszczo. Ale czy ja tego naprawdę chcę? - No, Biedr.. Owadzie, oddasz mi swoje Miracu.. - urwałam, bo bumerang przeleciał mi przy twarzy. - BRILLARE! - krzyknęła wściekła, zgięta w pół Biedronka. CHWILA, STOP! JAKA BIEDRONKA? TO JEST O W A D! JASNE? - MIAŁAŚ TU NIE PRZYCHODZIĆ! - A kto by wam pomógł, przy tej zaakumanizowanej? - wskazała na mnie palcem. - Ona nie jest pod wpływem Akumy, dostała Strzałą Amora! - krzyknął Kot... TEN PCHLARZ. - A czy to ważne? - przerwałam ten bezsensowną gadkę. - Ty, Amor, lepiej zapchaj czymś buzie temu Pchlarzowi. - rzuciłam dwa wachlarze pomiędzy Biedronkę, i do jednego przypięłam nunczaku, obwiązałam nim Biedronkę i drugą końcówkę nunczaka przypięłam do drugiego wachlarza. Owad jest obezwładniony. Chwila właśnie coś sobie uświadomiłam. Ja nie jestem zła. Ja jestem dobra. JA WALCZĘ Z TYM DEBILEM! Momentalnie podbiegłam do Biedronki i ją uwolniłam. - CO TY ROBISZ?! - wykrzyknął Mroczny Amor. Do niego też podbiegłam, ale żeby uwolnić Adriena. Gdy to zrobiłam, rzucił się na mnie. - CO TY ROBISZ? - krzyknęłam do niego. - Kiedy poznałaś nasze tożsamości? - spytał podejrzliwie. - Twoją przed walką z Ilustrachorem, a Biedronki podczas walki z Nawałnicą. - odpowiedziałam bez zająknięcia. Czarny Kot zszedł ze mnie. Pora teraz dać nauczkę Mrocznemu Amorowi. I pomóc tej dziewczynie, która z nim walczy. Podbiegłam do niej i podstawiłam haka Amorowi, a ona zerwała jego przypinkę, Kot ją zniszczył, a Biedronka złapała Akumę. Zgrany team. W tej chwili znowu zaczęłam płakać. - Hej, Pan, nie płacz.. patrz.. jestem najbrzydszym Kotem na świecie! - próbował mnie rozśmieszyć nadaremne Adrien. -TY NIE WIESZ JAK TO JEST GDY MIŁOŚĆ TWOJEGO ŻYCIA UMAWIA SIĘ Z KIMŚ INNYM NA TWOICH OCZACH WIĘC SIĘ ZAMKNIJ! - krzyknęłam wściekła i smutna i odbiegłam do naszej kryjówki gdzie weszłam do portalu Marinette gdzie była Marinette. Odmieniłam się, podbiegłam do niej i się przytuliłam. W tej samej chwili do pokoju weszła jakaś szatynka o fiołkowych oczach. - Kto to jest Mari? - spytała niepewnie na mnie patrząc. - J-j-jestem Patr-ricia Bouergois. - odpowiedziałam starając się stłumić łzy. - Bouergois? - spojrzała na mnie ze strachem. - Emm.. jestem Lucy. Adopotow-wana sios-stra Marinette. - Miło cię poznać. - mówiłam nadal zachrypniętym głosem. - A-a-a co ci się stało? - spytała przysiadając na dywanie. - Złamane serce. - odpowiedziałam szybko. - A ty.. na codzień nie uprzykrzasz Marinette życia? - spytała cichutko. Zaśmiałam sie. - Nie, to moja siotra Chloe. Ja się z Mari przyjaźnię. - uśmiechnęłam się do niej przyjaźnie. - Emm.. a.. opowiesz coś o sobie? - Jasne. 4. Śmierć Następnego dnia, gdy weszłam do klasy z Mariś, Adim i Lucy, a właśnie, siedzę teraz z Lucy! Mniejsza...Chloe siedziała sama, a połowa klasy z czegoś się śmiała. Ogółem jestem smutna, ale nie chcę o tym opowiadać. To dla mnie i Chloe smutny temat. - Z czego się śmiejecie? - spytałam, gdy już usiadłam i wyjęłam tableta. - Z Chloe. - odpowiedział między salwami śmiechu Max. Coś we mnie zagotowało. W końcu to moja siostra. - A MOGĘ WIEDZIEĆ CO ONA WAM ZROBIŁA?! - wstałam z krzesła. Max skulił się i przestał śmiać. W klasie ucichło, tylko jedna osoba nadal się śmiała, a była to.. Sabrina. No pięknie, przyjaciółka śmieje się z przyjaciółki. PIĘKNIE, czujecie ten sarkazm? - No bo... Ch-chlo...loe.. ma.aaa maaa..sss..ka..ree... naaaaa.. policzkach iiiii p.p..płaka...ł.aaa..! ahahaahah! - I co w tym takiego śmiesznego, co? Moje oczy też się zaszkliły. - I CO W TYM ŚMIESZNEGO? AKURAT JEŚLI CHCESZ WIEDZIEĆ, TO DZISIAJ JEST ROCZNICA ŚMIERCI NASZEJ MATKI I NIE DZIWIĘ SIĘ JEJ, ŻE PŁAKAŁA! - wzięłąm moje rzeczy i wybiegłam z klasy za budynek szkoły, gdzie zwinęłam się w głębek i zaczęłam płakać. A musicie wiedzieć, że ja bardzo rzadko płaczę, więc to wyjątek. Większość z was pewnie nie wie, jak to jest nie mieć matki lub kogoś z rodziny, kto był w waszej rodzinie, prawda? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania